


Underneath Twin Suns: A Buck Manly Space Adventure [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Episode Related, Episode: s03e11 Here I Go Again, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Novelist, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Purple Prose, Writer Mick Rory, absolute utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Guess what, readers - you're in luck! Your favorite author, MR Kindle, has come out with another novel for his best-selling pulp fiction series featuring the intrepid hero Buck Manly, this time based on an alien world with a super sexy alien queen! Interested? I bet you are! Click inside for an exclusive sneak preview (with an accompanying blog post by our author!) of his newest book: "Underneath Twin Suns: A Buck Manly Space Adventure".(in which Mick Rory writes novels in his spare time, and sometimes offers sneak previews on his blog)[A recording of a fic by robininthelabyrinth]





	Underneath Twin Suns: A Buck Manly Space Adventure [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underneath Twin Suns: A Buck Manly Space Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767192) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki), [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth). 



> I need to catch up on Legends :D

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/twin%20suns.mp3) | **Size:** 16.2 MB | **Duration:** 23:32min

  
---|---


End file.
